my_brother_is_done_forfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 25: Mahiro and Finals
MAHIRO AND FINALS CHAPTER 25 OF THE MANGA PART 5 OF THE " ADVENTURES IN MIDDLE SCHOOL " STORY ARC Previously It certainly is fun to socialize in school with your friends, and do interesting things together. This Mahiro has learned to do by her association with the girls, as well as having common interests, such as video games, with the boys. Mahiro is to be commended for changing from a worthless NEET confined to their bedroom and doing nothing but playing 'X' rated eroge video games, to being in school and becoming a part of a social circle of friends. But school is not all play and no work. Mahiro and Momiji have already studied on a recent weekend for their finals. Has Mahiro sufficiently prepared for the finals tests ? And how will Mahiro react on the day of the test ? This Chapter's Story Mahiro absentmindedly picks up a sheet of paper from her desk in her bedroom. Whadda ya know ! It's a notice that the finals tests are scheduled for tomorrow at school. 'Invincible Mahiro' tells herself that it is time for a new legend to arise ! After all, she studied with Momiji the other weekend ( see Chapter 23 ). She goes downstairs to inform Mihari that she will not need any bentos for a while. Mihari guesses that it is due to the scheduling of the tests. Correct ! Mihari tells Mahiro that if she does well on her tests, her allowance will be raised. Mahiro tells her sister that she loves her ! So, how about a 2000 yen advance right now ? Don't get carried away ! Next morning finds Mahiro walking together with Momiji to school. Momiji hates tests, and asks Mahiro if she studied ? Nah, not at all ! Momiji begins to tickle Mahiro, telling her that she is so smart that she can afford not to study. About that time Asahi and Miyo-chan catch up to the two, and the four walk together. Normally bright and cheerful Asahi looks like 'death warmed over'. Tests are her natural enemy, explains Miyo-chan. Mahiro tries to infuse some spirit into her by stroking her cheeks with Mahiro's warm hands. MAA--HIGH--RON, exclaims Asahi ! Asahi pulls Mahiro to her chest and bemoans the fact that they may need remedial education. Both girls take solace in one another. And so the curtain rises on the dreaded tests . . . . . . . . Mahiro starts off very self-confident, maybe a little too self-confident ? The beginning questions are relatively easy. Mahiro plugs along, with the questions and problem solving becoming increasingly more difficult. She takes a quiet break, and notices the girl in front of her seems to be sleeping. It's the same girl that always would be sleeping in class. Mahiro thinks that it is impressive that she would chose to sleep during the day of the tests.(#) Nevertheless, Mahiro pokes her in the back with her pencil to wake her up. Dazed and confused, the girl only now notices the test papers in front of her. As the test session grinds on, and with the sunlight coming through the window, the warmth begins to affect Mahiro. She tells herself that she will finish the tests, leave early, and go home and play video games 'till midnight. Without realizing what is happening, Mahiro rests her eyes just for a second, then promptly falls asleep ! Seemingly just a few seconds later, the teacher claps her hands to indicate that the test session is over, and to pass all the test papers forward. Mahiro gathers up her papers, only to notice the many blank spaces meant for answers. Horror of horrors ! The sleepy girl turns to Mahiro and tells her that 'it's all over now' ! Momiji looks in the direction of Mahiro and wonders what the obvious horror and angst are all about ? The next week, the scored and results papers are passed out. Anyone under a score of 50 will have to take afternoon cram school. Momiji announces that she somehow passed. How did Mahiro do ? Mahiro is white as a ghost and her two eyes are showing the unfathomable depths of sorrow. Asahi comes over with words of cheer---Asahi believed in you MAA---HIGH---RON ! Asahi warmly hugs Mahiro, telling her that they both can take cram school together ( Apparently Asahi didn't do so well either. ) ! You fell asleep during the math part asks Momiji ? Asahi declares Mahiro to be 'a piece of trash' (*) ! Miyo-chan comes over giggling to herself for no apparent reason. That evening at home, Mahiro tells herself that she only forgot all the things that she needed to memorize. Nothing more. Mihari wants to see the results paper. It's on the table. Mihari tells herself that these scores are terrible, but says nothing. She goes over to where Mahiro is sitting and tells her to do better next time, but that she will raise her allowance just a little. Mahiro tells Mihari that Mihari is a goddess. Chapter Lookback Bad Karma can come around and bite you in the butt, especially if you didn't study properly, or didn't get your proper sleep ! (*) " A piece of trash "--- This is a running joke and a play on words that Asahi frequently makes in the Japanese language, but the joke and punch line does not translate well into English. (#) Mahiro thinks that it is quite impressive that the girl in front of her, the one that is always sleeping, is indeed, sleeping during the test session. Mahiro pokes her with her pencil to wake her up. This actually saves the girl from failing the tests, as she gets right to work with the answers in the time remaining. Manga Fan's Commentary on This Chapter Francesco / 1 year ago / 13 likes Told ya. Most people would probably fail their middle school test if they had to it again, especially stuff like History and other memorization stuff. Bagram / 3 months ago She did bad 'cause she fell asleep, not because she didn't know the answers. I agree though that in subjects that require remembering stuff that could be a problem. DY4Y / 1 year ago / 5 likes She Mahiro just casually said "I love you Onee-chan" She really is growing up Category:Chapters